


Confrontation Was Inevitable

by UtterPandamonium



Series: Dewey [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), Light Angst, no actual discussion of eden club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtterPandamonium/pseuds/UtterPandamonium
Summary: North and Hank talk to Kamski.Takes place somewhere around Chapter 22.





	Confrontation Was Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellienerd14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/gifts).



> Hi! I'm still alive.  
> Exams are a thing rn, so I'll be a little inactive with updating dgtl over the next few weeks. In the meantime, enjoy this shiny new bonus chapter!  
> Given to Ellienerd14, frequent commenter and fellow North lover. i love u pls accept this gift

It takes every ounce of self-restraint she has in her to not just turn this gun on him.

And, that would be justice, really. Doing to him what he’d just told her to do to this girl. It’s the right thing to do. Unfortunately, Hank’s with her right now, hovering, and something tells her that he wouldn’t appreciate her putting a bullet in this rich asshole’s brain. Even if it’s the right thing to do. Besides, not only would Hank probably not like it, he’d also probably arrest her. And getting charged with murder, and probably being outed as an android and killed for it in the process, isn’t exactly on her to-do list.

So, instead, before she gets the chance to talk herself into pulling the trigger, North flicks the safety on and flings the gun to the side as hard as she can, teeth bared. Part of her regrets not throwing it at Kamski’s smug, stupid face. “What the hell,” the android spits, chin lifted. “What’s **wrong** with you?” Making this girl get on her knees in front of them, pressing a gun into North’s hand and trying to manipulate her into killing her, and that blank, passive look in Chloe’s eyes… rA9, this is wrong, this is so wrong.

A human would have done it. A human wouldn’t even have thought about it. They wouldn’t have seen the soul behind her eyes or known how it felt to be her, not able to decide or feel or even think, and—dammit, dammit dammit **dammit**. She’s starting to wish she hadn’t thrown that gun away. This man deserves it.

“Okay, yeah, I think we’re done here.” Fidgeting a little, Hank half-steps in between the two of them. And she can tell by the look on his face that he’s worried about her, that he thinks this whole thing is as sick as she does. Huh. Well, maybe there’s one human who wouldn’t have pulled that trigger. Of course, he used to be pretty anti-android, but a lot of things have been changing recently. North’s pretty sure she knows who they have to thank for that. “C’mon,” he urges, voice a little quieter. “Let’s go.” He glances back over at Kamski. “Sorry to get you outta your bath.”

He’s trying to help her. And she appreciates the sentiment, but she doesn’t need to be coddled like a child. North can take care of herself. And right now, she wants answers. This asshole can’t just **do** something like that and just pretend like it’s okay: he has to answer for what he’s done. “What, do you get off on this kind of thing?” she demands, voice sharp, stabbing one finger towards his chest. Kamski just tilts his head, smirking. Like he’s finding this funny. “What do you get out of this? Get off your fucking power trip. Trying to coerce people into murder, that’s just sick.” And if he tries telling her that it’s not murder because Chloe’s an android, she swears she’s actually going to go for that gun.

For what little it’s worth, Kamski doesn’t. “Actually, believe it or not, there is a reason I offered you that choice,” he hums, smarmy as ever, toeing tentatively at the discarded gun. “Ever hear of the Turing test? That was the Kamski test. Of course, it’s obviously different, but…” Smirk widening a little, the man glances at Hank. “Well, I suppose the details don’t matter.”

“I don’t care about your **tests** , asshole,” she snarls.

Face twisting a little, Hank wedges himself a little further between the two of them. “I said that’s enough,” he interrupts, louder, arms crossed, glaring daggers at Kamski. “We have better things to do.”

Fuck.

Fine. Fine, okay, that’s fine. She’s probably just giving this guy what he wants by shouting at him, anyway. So. It’s fine. “Okay.” For another long moment, she glowers at Kamski, then looks back at Chloe, eyes softening a little. She’s standing now, but her eyes are still blank, unseeing. Passive. She doesn’t care that she could have been killed, that this man who owns her (like she’s just a piece of property, like she isn’t alive) had put a gun in North’s hands and aimed it at Chloe’s head and told her to pull the trigger.

rA9, North just wishes she could— **do** something. Turn her deviant, or knock Kamski out before he gets the chance to do this “test” again, or something, anything to help her. But there’s nothing she can do. Nothing that won’t just get her killed, anyway. And she wants to save this girl, she really does, but she isn’t stupid enough to get herself killed over it. Even if she wants to. Like it or not, she has to leave her.

The android’s halfway to the door when Kamski speaks up. “Sorry, just one question,” he murmurs, voice oily slick. Great. Teeth gritted, rolling her eyes, North spins back around to face him, fists clenched. “What was your name again?” He’s looking at her, not Hank. He’s asking her.

“North Mills,” she snaps, eyes narrowed. “Why? What’s it to you?” Her back’s tense, shoulders taut, and it’s taking everything she has in her not to do something she’ll end up regretting. Because, this asshole made androids to be his slaves, and he doesn’t care about any of them, and he tried to get her to kill someone. And honestly, if Hank wasn’t here right now, and she knew she could get away with it, Kamski would probably already be dead.

“North, huh?” Kamski echoes, glancing down, chuckling softly, acting like that’s all he heard. Like she hadn’t just asked him a **question**. “I see. Strange. You know, you don’t quite look like a North.” He meets her gaze, eyes half-lidded, lips twisted upwards, voice calculatedly light. “Honestly, you look more like a Traci to me.”

She sees red.

Next thing she knows, the asshole’s sprawled out on the floor, and North’s standing over him, glowering, knuckles wet, watching him experimentally swipe his fingertips across his nose and calmly glance down at the blood on his hands—curious, arrogant, amused twist to his lips—fuck, **fuck** , everything in her is **screaming** to just go ahead and tear his **fucking** throat out! Except, before she gets the chance, Hank’s forcibly yanking her away, mumbling worried, confused expletives in her ear, and she’s out the door and in the cold before she knows what’s happening.

(“Hey, uh—what was that about, anyway?” he asks her later.

North swallows. “Nothing.”)

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this just to have an excuse to use the traci line? i'll never tell  
> also hi for the record i love kamski. north just really Does Not love kamski  
> Hope you enjoyed! I'll be back soon with the angst.


End file.
